No study to date has addressed the questions of when donor immunization should occur in order to have an optimal number of primed B and T cells in the bone marrow or the stem cell harvest. This study is designed to: determine the optimal time interval to vaccinate autologous and allogeneic BM donors in order to maximize the frequency of antigen specific B-cells and T-cells in the bone marrow graft, demonstrate transfer of adoptive immunity to BMT recipients who receive bone marrow from recently vaccinated allogeneic or autologous donors, and study antigen specific B-cell and T-cell responses in vaccine recipients.